User talk:Screennameless
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Jack Black 20:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) good job on the characters page.--Jack Black 03:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I love working on things like this because I use them so frequently. I love looking up lore and character backgrounds. Screennameless 03:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) PS I'd requested User:JoePlay to give you adminship.--Jack Black 05:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Really? Wow, I'm... seriously, I'm flattered. ...I'm such a geek, but I'm still totally flattered. :D Thanks! Screennameless 05:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::No problem--Jack Black 05:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Already ahead of you User:EightyOne and I already took care of it but thanks for the heads up.--Jack Black 02:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) =Two things= This user, User:Screennameless, has been awarded The Relentless Award is an accolade given solely by JacktheBlack that glorifies users that have shown tenacity in the improvement of Gearspedia. This user has proven herself worthy of this acclamation of persistence by User:JacktheBlack. Given on this date, }, to User:Screennameless. And I don't know why it's taking so long for you to get Adminship.--Jack Black 17:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :ty for the nice comment--Jack Black 19:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Sorry for the delay. Last week was busier than usual and I forgot about it. I just had Doug take care of it, so you are now an admin. Congrats =) JoePlay (talk) 18:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) feel free to block them on their first offense if they make a spam article --Jack Black 12:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :thanks i found it on Gamedaily and i could not help my self.--Jack Black 16:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) oi! I'd read your fan fiction, and it was fraking awesome.--Jack Black 03:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :go for it--Jack Black 04:04, 3 February 2009 (UTC). =Not yet= lol but it's in a planing stage. --Jack Black 17:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :lulz you will be the first to show when i get it done.--Jack Black 17:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) look at the forums.--Jack Black 22:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Because Templates Don't Like Me ::Haha more like: ::or this Now that's just mean. :P Re:thanks N/P--Jack Black 22:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Can you make a picture of a Brumak in a "bacta" tank? I know it may be to much ask but I'm guessing since you made the golden rules of the Gears you can do that. Please and thank you. --Jack Black 22:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bacta--Jack Black 22:44, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::for Locust Technology--Jack Black 02:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks It means a lot. And don't kill your self over the pic.--Jack Black 16:59, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Re:hey Don't fell bad fell bad for banning a person. Being a Admin is not a public relation job its a janitor work and no one likes the janitor but someone has to clean the up all the crap around here.--Jack Black 13:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Personally I love banning people. So don't worry about it and tell Jessie and Marly I said hi.--Jack Black 14:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::twitter ftw.--Jack Black 14:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::With stories like thous i never get bored reading your twitter.--Jack Black 14:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't worry Jessie and Marly he' just an admin. Just letting him know who's top dog here.--Jack Black 14:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::::FTW i added you on twitter.--Jack Black 16:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) TORAYAY! Hiya! I MADE AN ACCOUNT! FINALLY! WOOT! hiya! this is Sam btw XD wanted page I would like you to make a canon page to go side by side with the fanon page.--Jack Black 21:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Blogs You can do it.--Jack Black 21:49, 26 March 2009 (UTC) gambling I mean polls go for it.--Jack Black 21:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) When i see this I see you or the characters you have in your fan fic. http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Alex --Jack Black 08:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Jack, you crazy Jack you crazy! And Tori: Why the hell are you grounded?! SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Message you left on Main Page talk Could you do the same for Gears Fanon please? Or tell me how so I can do it? Screennameless - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) '' Do what exactly? (I have replied here as well in case you don't see main page talk, what with your limited computer access) --EightyOne (talk) 22:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Just go to the main page, click move (at the top) and rename the page ''Gears of War Fanon Wiki. I'm afraid only an admin can do this, so I'm not much help! Any problems just ask, --EightyOne (talk) 23:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) =Nay= Sounds like a bad idea. And I don't even know why they fight. It seem both sides are power hungrey even thou one dos do all the work. But I really careless what happens on the Fanon wikia (only care if it lands on our wikia). But I do think jaws or w/e needs to leave. Unless actually contribute to it.--Jack Black 16:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :It would like be the UN going to a nation that has a civil war. Yeah the fighting and killing stoped but it will all start over when they leave. So neither user is mature nuff and looks like Jaws has a some kind of complex.--Jack Black 16:58, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well it seem like this will happen every month. Until one just leave. Willing or ban for life that is the issue.--Jack Black 17:06, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds good.--Jack Black 17:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Did you ask any of the helpers?--Jack Black 17:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe it will lead to something.--Jack Black 17:42, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Major Update I'm trying to get all the major characters bio's updated since most of them even don't have GoW2 events in them! So I'm almost done with Marcus and I'm done with Carlos. But the rest of the cast needs a update. So I'm asking you can do Baird and Cole (since the second is your fav and you hate Baird so much ;). PS I left what I'd plan on the talk pages.--Jack Black 03:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :SUre, I'll try to get it done over the week. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 15:06, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks screennameless.--Jack Black 16:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Activity Screennameless I do not know that you are grounded again or what but you need to be more active on the wikia and I know how hard it is to be on two wikias.--Jack Black 09:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Grounded again. Sorry. :( You can de-admin me if you want. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::For how long this time>--Jack Black 21:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Until my Dad decides I'm not grounded anymore. So, indefinitely. You should probably just de-admin me for now. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry to hear that.--Jack Black 21:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I love that this is the second time I've been grounded in my life and there's no set amount of time for it. XD I'm only on right now because I have homework that requires the computer. Sorry! :( [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Even thou I had to demoted you; we miss you and hope you continue editing here.--Jack Black 01:50, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Trust me, as soon as I'm not grounded, I'll be on here full force. I miss you guys. :( As it is, I've barelky got enough time to keep going on Gears Fanon. In two weeks school's out, though, so maybe then my dad'll stop being a grade Nazi. -Screen ::Pwn.<3 and man school been out here even thou I'd graduated two years back.--Jack Black 02:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Reconnoiter Just finished reading you fan-fiction, and it was pure awesome. Great job dude.--Underdogg13 16:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! It's got a lot of work to go, though, and I'm currently revising what already exists, so it may be a while until the next update... I really need to put that up somewhere. :| But again, thanks; I'm still amazed every time someone new likes it. ^^; :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 22:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Wasteland Hi I'm just a nobody who read your work called wastelan and I just want to know... Is it a reference to Fallouts wasteland and Is the clock ticking a reference to I am legend when Will Smith has to time when the sun goes down? By the way, thats some good writing.--LoneMerc101 19:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It's pretty cool that you came up with those ideas by yourself, and you can see why I thought they were maybe references.--LoneMerc101 16:12, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Pirate Day I mean birth day!--Jack Black 10:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Happy Birthday! --EightyOne (talk) 14:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, guys! :D [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 15:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey I wanted to ask If I could send you a friend request. I'd love to play with another editor and talk about the series. I understand if you would say no since we don't really no each other. Just send me a message with the answer. If you say yes my gamer tag is Crimson Omen15. TheExiledGear 02:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC)